


it had to be you

by TheSubtextMachine



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Married Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, So many classic cinema easter eggs, but that marriage is BROKEN, cautiously optimistic ending, emotional affairs out the wazoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubtextMachine/pseuds/TheSubtextMachine
Summary: "Sebastian realizes that as the lead opposite Kurt, he’s kissed Kurt more in the past two months than Blaine has."Day 5: Angst/HistoricalKurt and Sebastian are cast as romantic leads in a hit new Broadway show. It's summer in New York, and everything falls apart as they fall in love.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116
Collections: Kurtbastian Week 2020





	it had to be you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day 5 of Kurtbastian Week!
> 
> Title from: It Had To Be You
> 
> Thank you Alphabees for beta-ing!!

There’s this story about Richard Burton and Elizabeth Taylor that Sebasian heard once, where a year after their first divorce, they were in a room together to talk for the first time after a year about some divorce specifics. According to his grandmother, within a span of a few minutes, they went from fighting to crying to holding each other to being in love again.

Sebastian jokes that the first ten minutes of seeing Kurt again, after about a decade since the last time they saw each other (Dalton, the big Beatles Proposal, Sebastian singing along), go pretty much like that.

He and Kurt are in the waiting room, about to do a chemistry read for this big new show, some musical written by a hot shot composer, a bonafide hit. It’s Kurt and Sebastian, two respected actors in their own right, and they’re stuck in a room together. Waiting.

Minute one is the same as they always were. Kurt checks his phone and Adult Sebastian reverts back to High School Sebastian and asks if Blaine just emailed him a PDF of the divorce papers. Kurt asks Sebastian if the syphilis got to his brain yet.

Minute two consists of rushed, awkward apologies, a symptom of being almost thirty and too old to be catty to a guy who could be your coworker for the next few months.

Minute three is silent.

Minute four, Sebastian says “Sorry, seriously. How are you two doing?”

Kurt says “Good. Blaine’s in California. Filming.”

Neither of them are crying, but they might as well be for how intense it feels to be sitting in this room together with such a history. Somehow, they start talking.

By minute ten, they’re basically best friends. 

They’re also possible coworkers by the end of the audition, as the main contenders for leads in a musical romantic comedy. 

“I think we should market ourselves as like, the gay Richard Burton and Liz Taylor,” says Sebastian as he and Kurt leave the room, heading down to a nearby coffee shop so they can keep catching up. 

“I’m already married, I’m not going to get married to _you_ two times,” says Kurt, slipping on his sunglasses as they step outside. Sebastian can help but smile. 

“Platonic Richard Burton and Elizabeth Taylor, then,” says Sebastian, pulling out his own sunglasses and slipping them on. It’s not even that bright outside, he just wants to match.

“Only if I get to be Liz.”

“Deal.”

-

Catching up over dinner the next day, when they’re still waiting for their calls on whether they got the part or not, feels an awful lot like a date. The only things that keep Sebastian from clinging to this possibility like a life raft are the tiny hints of Blaine, scattered through the conversation.

The first is the obvious elephant in the room, where Kurt carefully eats his appetizer salad and explains that he and Blaine are On a Break™. He says it like the words are bitter medicine laced with sugar that only makes it nastier. They’ve been together for the last seven years, married “happily enough”, but apparently need time apart to see if they’re worth working on.

Sebastian takes this news with a nod, a joke about how happiness is too expensive in New York, and a resolution not to get involved.

Sebastian abandons this resolution as the entrees arrive and Kurt’s face erupts into a sort of joy over filet mignon that Sebastian was never able to see in high school. He was never privy to these moments, and they’re intoxicating.

Then, dessert comes, and Kurt winces as his fork cuts into the cheesecake, then mentions how Blaine is “sick” of his “cheesecake addiction”. Sebastian decides again that he shouldn’t get anywhere near that powderkeg.

Then, of course, Kurt looks up at him and insists they split the check, “high school indiscretions be damned”, and Sebastian remembers that he’s never been especially good at not pursuing pretty things.

-

Kurt and Sebastian are actually together when they get the call announcing the casting decision. They’re in the show together, the two leads, and Sebastian’s unhelpful mind can’t help but remind him of the kiss at the climax of the show. 

It really throws off the energy of the celebratory shopping trip following the lunchtime announcement, the way that Sebastian can't help but notice the little details of Kurt that platonic closeness has granted him access to.

Kurt really is a spellbinding character, and the closer that Sebastian gets, the clearer this becomes. Being his friend is enough of a trip, Sebastian doesn’t need the confusing part.

In his week of knowing Kurt and not being Kurt’s enemy, it feels like he’s been shoved into more corners of New York than he had in the past two years. He’s rubbed elbows with all flavors of Kurt friends, who’s one common trait is a distracted aloofness. He can understand why Kurt clings to him nearly immediately- Sebastian has become a bit more raw in his old(er) age, more honest and grounded. He’s long since forgotten being cool, instead pursuing uncomfortably sincere, unironic things. That’s how he became an actor, if he’s being honest. It was something that he just _wanted to be_ , so he devoted all his time and resources to it.

Kurt, it seems, has made the same journey, and they’re stuck in it together. Not to mention that there’s something, Sebastian realizes, as he and Kurt refuse a hit from a friend of a friend of a friend’s clove cigarette, that there’s something nice about having someone who’s at the same point in their life as you in your life.

And then, of course, there’s lunch.

They have lunch nearly every day, and they spend most of it catching up. They catch up for the space in between the last time they were in a room together (Blaine’s proposal), and then realize that they missed out on the chunk of time in between then and the other “last time” (Regionals in Kurt’s senior year and Sebastian’s junior year). They fill each other in like this, filling all the broad strokes with the fine details of their life stories. 

It helps that Kurt and Sebastian both _love_ telling a good story, and that when you’re Kurt and Sebastian, you have a lot of good stories.

Sebastian discovers that few things make him laugh as hard as a story Kurt tells. There’s something about the way he frames it all that so perfectly fits his sense of humor, and it becomes something he looks forward to.

They do this nearly every day until rehearsal begins, and things become infinitely more complicated.

-

The musical, a gay adaption of “The Shop Around the Corner”, is Sebastian’s worst nightmare when it comes to pushing down the pesky feelings gnawing at his insides over Kurt. To start, it’s a musical about two people who hate each other who fall for each other, which already hits close enough to home to feel personal for Sebastian. Then, there’s the way that all throughout rehearsal, Sebastian can’t help but _notice_ Kurt in these small, unhelpful ways.

There’s this moment, this difficult spin in a number, and every time Kurt nails it just right, a smile breaks out on his face, beaming and honest in a way that makes Sebastian’s heart skip a step.

It feels weird and helplessly unfamiliar- Sebastian is used to lusting, for sure. He’s used to a good spin and noticing the way that a long leg kicks out, or the nice curve of an ass, but this… it’s the _smile_ that trips him up.

Not that he isn’t lusting. He does that too, but it’s not the same. 

Half of the time, it honestly feels a bit like a breach of some quiet understanding between them, when he even mentally acknowledges it. Like, it’s one thing to let his eyes flicker down to Kurt’s lips during a conversation, but it’s another thing when lets himself imagine anything.

He can’t help his dreams, though, and that proves to be an issue.

His dreams are weird. He dreams about buying an iguana with Kurt, even if they’re both cat people. He dreams about kissing Kurt in the rain. He dreams about Kurt coming to rehearsal one day and telling Sebastian about his trip to the moon. He also dreams about going to rehearsal one day, and Blaine’s there to punch him.

Really, the diversity of his mind’s creations would be impressive, if they didn’t freak him out so much. 

Whatever, it’s not like he’s falling for Kurt, or anything. 

-

It’s a Tuesday, and something about Kurt is _off_. It’s the third week of rehearsal, and everyone’s already tired in that odd contagious way. Kurt, usually so alert, seems to have all of his senses dulled, like his mind is far away.

It’s only when lunch comes and Sebastian asks what’s wrong that he discovers where Kurt’s mind actually is.

They sit outside, in a weird little nook of the hallway outside their rehearsal space, right beside a humming vending machine and an uncomfortable bench. They sit on the floor, because the bench doesn’t fit two.

“Blaine is losing interest,” says Kurt, his voice cracking around the edges. 

_How could anyone lose interest in you?_ Sebastian thinks, but instead he just says “What makes you think that?” as he fidgets with his hands to keep them from reaching out and doing something dumb like holding Kurt’s.

“We had a Skype call yesterday,” Kurt explains, and then somewhere within him, a dam breaks. A tear rolls down, then another, then Sebastian wraps his arm around Kurt, pulling him in for a hug that they don’t leave for a long time, even as they continue talking.

“There was another guy’s shirt on his bed,” says Kurt, weak and embarrassed.

“How did you know it wasn’t his?”

“Sometimes you just know,” is all that Kurt says. Sebastian believes him and holds him a bit tighter. He breathes in, slow and calming, not particularly sure who he was calming in the action.

“I know,” Sebastian whispers. He doesn’t know why it hurts so much, why he’s so _mad_. He’s not mad at Kurt, of course, he just… he wants to protect Kurt, in a weird way, even if he knows he can’t.

The biggest shock, maybe, is how mad he is at Blaine.

Blaine is forever the teenager in his mind, always charming in a clunky way, honorable to a fault. At least, that’s how Sebastian saw him then. The memory of Blaine, of his kind eyes and soft laughs, leaves Sebastian with enough pause not to put moves on Kurt.

But that’s not Blaine anymore, he realizes. Blaine isn’t an easily convinced teenager, he’s smarter than that. Maybe he was never that knight, Sebastian wonders, taking another breath in followed by a sigh out. 

“I’m probably just being crazy,” Kurt murmurs, and that fierce protectiveness hits again.

“No, you’re not crazy. I trust your judgement,” says Sebastian. There’s a fit of crying, harder than before, and Sebastian doesn’t know why those words affect Kurt like that.

“Why can’t I be enough?” Kurt asks, quiet in a way that Sebastian wonders if he was meant to hear it.

“You are. You always were.”

“Thanks.”

-

Once the heat wave settles in on the city, hot and heavy like a blanket, Kurt and Sebastian find themselves going inside each other’s apartments much more. It feels natural, the way that they slowly leave bread crumbs of themselves in each other’s apartments. Kurt accidentally leaves his notebook at Sebastian’s, and even if it stays on the coffee table, he forgets to bring it home. Sebastian refuses to see what’s inside, but he likes that something of Kurt’s is so quietly there.

The two of them are relaxing, post-rehearsal, when Sebastian’s mom calls. Kurt stays lingering in Sebastian’s living room, doodling something on the back of Sebastian’s script with a laser focus, and Sebastian listens to his mom prattle on about family drama as he busies his hands by getting something out of the fridge.

“Anyway, Sebastian, I have to ask this question, since your grand-mere _insists_...”

“Yes?” he asks, rifling through the yogurts that Kurt bought. 

“When are you settling down?”

Sebastian looks across the room without thinking, and sees Kurt.

“Maybe a few months.”

-

Their first kiss is during rehearsal, with the director watching and focusing more so on how it looks for the audience.

Sebastian doesn’t know why that makes him want to cry, or why it makes his heart beat so fast every time.

-

Sebastian hates power outages, but he’s ready to make an exception for this one.

Kurt, for one, has an insane number of candles, and goddammit he’s going to take advantage of every single one tonight, casting the room in this otherworldly glow. It shouldn’t be this romantic, the way that they’re making this such a big deal: Kurt makes a salad and insists that he wears one of those stupid flashlight headbands, and Sebastian has been switching between naps on Kurt’s couch and reading the newspaper by candlelight.

“I’m so glad I don’t have to do this alone,” says Kurt, looking up from the bowl he’s assembled and has been eating from throughout the night.

“I haven’t even said anything,” says Sebastian, looking up from his book.

“You don’t need to.”

There’s a beat of silence, and Sebastian wonders if this is what love feels like.

“You know you’re my best friend, right?” he asks, because it’s somehow easier than all the other questions Sebastian’s mind carries.

“Yeah, I do. You’re mine, too,” says Kurt, and there’s something so _right_ about the way he smiles in the candlelight, and Sebastian wants to live in this moment, wants to etch it into his memory. 

With a shock, Sebastian realizes that he wants to be _with_ Kurt. 

He wants to adopt a cat with him and hold his hand when they walk down the street to get coffee. He wants to be allowed to kiss Kurt whenever he wants and meet his dad. With the sudden knowledge of this, he also wants to cry, just a bit. 

“How are you doing?” Kurt asks, and Sebastian wonders how much shows on his face.

“Psychologically I’m very confused, but personally I feel wonderful,” says Sebastian with a crooked smile.

“Confused?”

“I keep getting distracted by figuring out when the falcon shows up, and why his nationality matters,” says Sebastian, holding up the novel in his hands.

“I don’t know how to tell you that the Maltese Falcon isn’t a bird,” says Kurt, his voice concerned but his face amused.

“With a kiss?” Sebastian asks.

Kurt just laughs, and his heart breaks more than it has in a while.

-

The maddening thing about slowly falling for Kurt, as far as Sebastian is concerned, is that every once in a while, Kurt will let something slip, and Sebastian thinks he just might have a chance.

It’s a small moment, but Sebastian clings to it. It’s the morning after the power outage, when all the candles are blown out. Sebastian takes a shower (not an unusual occurrence for Kurt’s apartment, especially since now Sebastian’s preferred soap has become a permanent fixture there), and realizes that he left a shirt in the living room.

Everything seems normal about it, walking out into the living room wearing just a towel around his waist, until he looks over to Kurt to crack a joke about the way the candle scent lingers, only to see Kurt wide-eyed and blushing.

The eye contact makes Kurt drop his spoon into his cereal, creating a small splash. 

Sebastian forgets, momentarily, what he came out to do, instead opting to ask “How’s the morning?” in a somewhat sultry voice. He can’t help it, not when the possibility of Kurt being attracted to him sexually sparks some long-buried teenage notion of his own self worth. 

“Alright,” says Kurt, before taking a hurried gulp of his water. “Yours?”

“Pretty good,” says Sebastian, before leaning over to snatch up his shirt. He doesn’t need to hinge it at his waist, but he does. Sue him- he’s a bit of a showy guy, always has been.

He goes back to the bathroom, and hopes he didn’t imagine the eyes on his back as he leaves.

-

Just as Sebastian thinks he has a chance, that gets snatched away from him. Hope is a cruel mistress, after all.

Kurt’s clearly having a good day, and when his phone buzzes followed by a grin on Kurt’s face, Sebastian realizes that he doesn’t have a chance.

Kurt doesn’t even need to tell him, and he doesn’t. Sebastian wonders if Kurt doesn’t tell him about the positive Blaine things because he can sense it too, the thing between them, or if they’re really that rare. 

Either way, in the middle of the night, Kurt posts a picture of Blaine on their Skype call, captioned “Marriage isn’t a walk in the park, but it’s worth it for moments like these”. It feels like a rejection, and Sebastian cries like it is one. 

-

Even with that, he’s still Kurt’s best friend, and Kurt is still his. On the night before they open, they get a free two hours. Getting coffee takes fifteen minutes (they’re like a well oiled get-coffee-quick machine when they work together), leaving them a little more than an hour and a half in the afternoon to fuck around.

They choose walking in the park.

Their legs may be tired from dancing, but it’s a nice enough day outside, and the iced coffee feels a bit nicer when they walk side by side, closer than they need to or will acknowledge, occasionally bumping shoulders. 

“Blaine’s coming back to New York in two months,” says Kurt after a period of silence.

“Is he coming back to see the show, or…?”

“Yeah, yeah, in a few weeks he’ll visit to see it, but he’s coming back for good in two months.”

“Cool,” Sebastian says, even though the idea makes his stomach hurt.

“I really don’t know if it was a good idea to marry the first out gay guy I met,” Kurt says, like he’s been bursting with it. Sebastian wonders why _he’s_ the one Kurt’s confessing to. And, of course, his mind is just glib and mean enough to think “it was a horrible idea”, even if he’d never say it out loud. 

“Are you, like, having doubts?” Sebastian asks. Kurt looks at him, for a moment, like he’s the stupidest motherfucker in the world. Then, he keeps talking.

“I got married for a really dumb reason, but, I mean, I think we stay together out of love,” rambles Kurt, moving his hands with his words. “It’s just that I sometimes feel like we just settled for each other… like, we got married because we were really in love for that week, but we were also terrified of putting ourselves out there any more, and we were sick of _looking_ , you know? It was like, we found each other, and that’s good enough to be once in a lifetime.”

Sebastian doesn’t know how he holds so much exasperation and love for someone in the same heart. He nods and motions for Kurt to keep talking. 

“I think that he knows he’s settling for me. He has never had issues meeting other people, but, like, there was nobody who just totally was ready to give it all up for him, you know? But now that I can’t love him like that anymore, I think he’s sick of me,” explains Kurt.

“He’s not sick of you. I can’t imagine getting sick of you,” says Sebastian. When Kurt laughs, it hurts a little bit.

“People manage it. Even Blaine. I mean, he told me as much,” says Kurt with a weak scoff.

“Well… Blaine can eat shit, then.”

“He’s still my husband,” says Kurt, even though he’s laughing as he says so. It feels like a victory.

-

Then, of course, there’s opening night, where everything collapses in its own special way.

It starts with its own little disaster, in which Sebastian starts the morning by knocking on the door of Kurt’s apartment. Kurt opens the door, and Sebastian puts his hand against the door frame, imitating a leer. 

“Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” he drawls, his best impression of Jean Harlow.

His first sign that something is wrong is that instead of smiling, Kurt gets a shock of upset on his face. Sebastian doesn’t understand until he hears, from behind Kurt, “Is that Sebastian?”

“Hi Blaine,” he says, weak and droning. He feels like he’s been caught red handed. 

“It is Sebastian,” says Kurt. Sebastian doesn’t know if he’s imagining it, but he doesn’t know the last time he’s seen Kurt so quietly miserable.

Kurt steps to the side, and it takes Sebastian an extra second or two to realize he’s been invited inside. He enters with a fake schmooze about him, hoping it’s not obvious that he’s so out of practice.

“I didn’t know you were coming to opening night,” says Sebastian as light and airy as he can manage, all the while wondering why Kurt didn’t warn him.

“It was a surprise,” says Blaine, slinging an arm around Kurt’s waist with a smug smile. “I need to fly right back after, though.”

“Now _that_ I didn’t know,” says Kurt, his face the peak of “miffed”. Sebastian falls a bit more in love with him.

“Well, I figured-”

“That it was best to tell me bad news in front of a friend so I didn’t pitch a fit and embarrass us?” Kurt says.

“Yeah, it was a dick move, man,” adds Sebastian. 

This is the auspicious start to their mid-afternoon lunch/dinner, which they embark on in a tense, uncomfortable silence.

-

Breaking bread with other people is usually something that brings Sebastian joy, but the mood is already sour. This only worsens when Sebastian realizes that as the lead opposite Kurt, he’s kissed Kurt more in the past two months than Blaine has. 

Talking to a guy’s husband while knowing that is no easy task. Sebastian isn’t prone to subtlety, and it’s doubly hard when he can look over at Kurt and know that if things were just a little bit different…

Either way, a storm’s coming. Sebastian can feel it. The air is heavier, the silence more uncomfortable. 

“So. How’s filming?” Sebastian asks, hoping the ever-present sneer in his head doesn’t leak into his voice.

“Good,” says Blaine. He looks between Kurt and Sebastian with a squint. “How’s rehearsal?” 

He asks with the caution of someone expecting that Kurt and Sebastian will let go and admit to an affair right then and there.

“It’s work,” says Kurt.

“I’m pretty sure half of the ensemble hates us,” says Sebastian after a moment of awkward silence. “We’re kind of a two person clique, you know?”

Kurt takes a sip of his water and then frowns at it like he’s upset it isn’t wine. Blaine’s smile moves from polite to pinched.

“I’m sure you are.”

-

Hours later, with the light on his face and his stage clothes on, Sebastian knows that it’s make or break time.

The show is going well. Suspiciously so. There’s something about the day, and something spiteful and angry in Sebastian that crests at just the thought of Blaine. He’s just about ready to combust with it, with the little part of him that just screams “he doesn’t make you happy! He doesn’t!”

Usually he can set it aside, but then Kurt sings his solo, then it hits again. He stands in the wings of the stage and waits for his cue. It’s the confession scene, the one the audience has been waiting for. He’s been waiting for it too. Kurt finishes singing, and Sebastian steps out into the blinding light. He’s been here before, he’s practiced every second. It’s only when the peak of the confession hits that things change.

To start, he realizes that Blaine is about to watch him kiss his husband.

Next, Sebastian realizes that Kurt isn’t looking away from his eyes as he speaks.

Then there’s a quiver. Small and tremulous, as Kurt says the line.

“I wanted it to be you,” he says. Sebastian is three lines away from being allowed to kiss him.

“But you-” Sebastian begins, and Kurt cuts him off on cue.

“Even then. I wanted it to be you.”

Sebastian looks at Kurt, at the way he’s laying it on the line. Sebastian wonders if this is the last time he’ll ever be allowed to kiss Kurt.

“I couldn’t wait another day,” admits Sebastian, his voice breaking. Then, the music. It soars, it grows, and Sebastian steps forward. 

They kiss, a connection that feels like a live wire. The lights are shining, they can hear the clapping, and Kurt does a small, unrehearsed motion. He brings his hand, the one not facing the audience, from Sebastian’s waist to his jaw. Sebastian nearly collapses with the simplicity of the gesture, right as the curtain falls and they pull away. 

-

The rest of the night passes in flashes. Sebastian is the first to go, not bothering to stick around for cast parties or the like. He especially doesn’t want to stick around for the part where Blaine comes backstage and kisses Kurt in front of everyone.

Then, he’s home. The air conditioning is out, which is just another reason to be miserable, as far as he’s concerned.

He lays on the couch, watching some flickering black-and-white movie on the television because it calms him down. He doesn’t know the plot, he just knows that it reminds him of family movie nights in Paris. 

Then, he hears a knock. He shrugs on an undershirt, not even bothering to look like he isn’t falling apart at his love-worn seams.

When he opens the door, there’s Kurt. He’s still in his clothes from earlier, but there’s a fire in his eyes that wasn’t there before.

“Blaine caught the plane ride home,” says Kurt. Sebastian doesn’t say a word, only steps aside and lets Kurt enter, and he takes this as his cue to continue. “I’m fucking miserable, Sebastian.”

“Why?” he asks as he closes the door. He hears a strain of music from the TV as Kurt begins to speak.

“It’s just- with everything in my world crumbling, we pick this time to meet again.”

“That was an accident,” says Sebastian, wanting to cry. It’s so hot in the room, the heat so oppressive on them, like it’s pushing every emotion further.

“I just…” He begins pacing. “It’s not just me, right?”

Sebastian realizes that he’s too old to play games anymore.

“You’re not,” he admits. “But I know that you and Blaine-”

“Kiss me,” Kurt says. “I can’t not know if… Just once, okay? Kiss me. I need to know if there’s something here.”

Sebastian knows there’s something there. It’s never been a doubt for him. He wonders, for a second, if he’s about to ruin the best friendship he’s ever had. He also can’t tell if he cares.

He just takes a step forward and smiles. “I’m ready when you are. No script, just Kurt and Sebastian. No acting.”

Kurt takes one step forward, and then a quick one, one that feels like he’s leaping. It takes Sebastian by surprise at first, how Kurt kisses like a storm, how it feels so all-encompassing. Sebastian feels like every piece of him kisses back. For a blissful moment, all Sebastian can think is “I was right. It was everything I thought it would be.”

Kurt keeps his hands on Sebastian’s jaw, then they shift to his shoulders, pulling him somehow closer. He’s all intensity, sparking and fizzing at every junction.

Sebastian kisses him like it’s the last time. He knows, in the back of his mind, that it probably is.

Then they pull apart, too soon, even as they’re out of breath. They keep their foreheads touching, but an inch of space between their lips. Kurt’s eyes lock with Sebastian’s.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispers. 

Instead of answering, Kurt leans back in, and they kiss. They kiss like waves are crashing over them. There’s an avalanche of complications ahead of them, and they know it. The oncoming crash never totally leaves their minds, but they let themselves exist in this world for the time being, a world where it’s just Kurt, Sebastian, and the warm inevitability of fate.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed! feel free to drop a comment here! im on tumblr @thesubtextmachine


End file.
